


Error: Entity Glitch

by bargledblocks



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), at least in the first chapter, but Ranboo and Dream both play pretty big roles in it too, but for now thats the most relevant, for a while the it'll be, i havent written more yet, i'll add more characters as the story progresses, this AU is very much pain, updates randomly, yeah this is gonna be ride thats for sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bargledblocks/pseuds/bargledblocks
Summary: The more he stared at his hands the more he noticed, like how they'd occasionally flicker, as if a broken hologram. How they would-Wait.That wasn't normal. That was not something that was supposed to happen in the slightest. There was something very, very, wrong.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 128
Kudos: 466





	1. False Offering and a Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this chapter at like,, 1:00 AM last night, so it inaccurate to today's streams, but AU's are made to break cannon rules :)

Dream and Technoblade stood in front of everyone who was fighting for L’Manburg, one adorned with wither skulls and the other with vast amounts of TNT, this would be a battle that would hold possibly the most bloodshed anyone there had ever seen.

The smiley face mask tilted, as Dream cocked his head to the side, if anyone could see it, they'd have described his expression as bored when he spoke, “Now before we all do this, as fun as it would be, I have an offer.”

He let his statement hang in the air, as a small chatter erupted through the enemy lines, whispers back and forth, questioning the intentions and worth of the possible bargain.

Tubbo was the one who took initiative and stepped forward, “Alright, what is it?”

“I will leave L’Manburg completely alone, for the rest of its existence in exchange for one thing.”

It was Fundy who spoke up next, “And what would that be?”

“Tommy.”

The boy in question stilled, and took a small, stuttering breath, “What? Dream you already have my disks, there's really not anything else I can _give_ you.” 

Dream sighed in exasperation and gave a light shake of his head, “Oh but there _is,_ Tommy. There's one thing I want you to do.” The boy paled, looking dead into the eyes of Dream’s mask as he spoke, “I want you, to return to exile. And I want everyone else to stay out of it.”

The chatter overtook everyone there once again, a small discussion amongst themselves trying to come to a decision.

“And that would reverse _everything_ he did? You'd leave us alone?” It was Niki, who asked this time, soft voice ringing clear through the air.

Dream nodded, “I will back off from today, and won't leave a single blade of grass out of place, you have my word.”

And the discussion picked back up, Tommy looked around at everyone as they murmured to each other, clearly nods of agreement coming from every direction he'd look.

“Guys? Come on you can't be serious, you have _no idea_ what he _did_ to me.” Tommy hated how his voice shook, how small it sounded. “He- he fuckin…” God, why was it so _hard_ to get the words out, why was he so choked up?

He heard Dream huff behind him and turned back around, “No, go ahead Tommy. Tell them what I apparently did.” His tone was light, almost mocking.

“Y- you…” Dammit, why couldn't he just _talk?!_

“I what? Tried to _help_ you? Tried to be your _friend?_ Tommy, you betrayed my trust, ran away, and teamed up with Techno. And _then,_ you waltz right back in here, take _hostages, and_ you blow up the community house.” Dream shook his head in a clear show of disappointment, “Tommy, after everything you've done, I don't want to see your face in _any_ of these lands again. And I don't think any of you should either.”

Tommy looked around at everyone, watched as their expressions hardened when his eyes landed on them, “Guys?” _Why did his voice sound so small?_ “Guys please, I can't…” but as he looked around, their expressions were clear, he could tell what they wanted- what they _needed_ him to do, but god did it _hurt._

And he thought, about all the nights he'd lay awake, that silent fear, creeping into his mind, a small whisper that was far too loud over the crashing waves on that beach, “Oh… I get it now,” he let out a dry chuckle, but here was no feeling behind it, “I was right then, wasn't I? You really all hate me _that much._ ” 

“Tommy…” He couldn't pick out who's voice it was over the loud ringing in his ears.

He shook his head, “It's alright, I get it. But it's funny y’know,” he looked back at all of them with a pained smile, “somehow I just can't bring myself to hate you too.” 

Tommy faced Dream once more, the look in his eyes defeated but determined, “If I do this, everyone he will be safe? Can you promise me that?”

The masked man nodded, “I will back off, L’Manburg won't have to see me around if they don't want to.” Tommy weighed the answer for a moment, then nodded, and reached his hand out to Dream.

After taking his hand, Dream tightened his grip on Tommy's wrist, and turned to Technoblade, who let out a sigh, “Lemme guess? You wanna call in that favor?”

Dream smiled behind the mask and shook his head, “No, no,” he looked at the piglin hybrid as he took out an enderpearl, and chucked it as far as he could, “I was just going to say; have fun.” Dream was only able to catch a glimpse of the near feral smile that spread across the man's face before he was launched to a different place, Tommy still held tight in his grip.

The blond struggled and tried to wrench himself free at the realization of what just happened, “What the fuck?! You- you fucking _liar!_ You said they'd be safe!” 

Dream only tutted, as if dealing with a child throwing a tantrum, “I never lied, Tommy. I said that I would back out and not involve myself with any of L’Manburgs affairs. I never said anything about Techno though.”

The words seemed to fall on deaf ears as Tommy continued his struggle, trying to keep the tears he felt prickling in his eyes from spilling over. It was only when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck, that he stopped, and watched as the light quickly disappeared and he was plunged into darkness.

\---

It had been a few weeks since the small country was reduced to nothing, a giant hole in its wake, much larger than either of the times it had been blown up before, the damage irreparable. 

New homes were built, away from where the new crater sat, there was no longer a country, just a simple collection of people. 

Dream seemed to be away a lot more, though he'd still be around the area occasionally, sometimes even speaking with the citizens. Today seemed to be one of those days, though, a slight difference had occurred from all the other visits.

“So what? You just made a new kind of potion?” Quackity asked as he held the bottle, containing a strange liquid, up to the light of the sun, examining it.

Dream nodded, “If you wanna test it out go ahead, it's safe, I tried it myself.”

Ranboo watched on, as his friends gathered around the two, a knot seeming to tie itself in his stomach, because something felt _wrong_. 

“So you tested it out on _yourself_ then? That doesn't seem like a good idea, even for you, Dream.” He tried to voice his worries as best he could, but he just couldn't pin down what it was.

The masked man waved a hand in dismissal at him, “Yeah, I did… More or less.” 

And that, that was what seemed to make the thought click into place, the worry growing stronger as the knot tightened, and as much as he hated it, he leveled Dream with a firm glare as he asked his next question; 

“Dream, where is Tommy?”


	2. Chug it Down (It's Deadly but you wont Die)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a whole month since I posted the first chapter, oops-
> 
> yeah this one gets a lot more of the pain and angst train than the first one. (haha experimentation of the effects of unknown potions on another living person not pog-)

“Dream, where is Tommy?”

The masked man huffed laugh, “Tommy? How should I know, he's exiled and far  _ far _ away from here.”

“Weren't you the one who brought him there though?” Ranboo asked skeptically.

Dream hummed, “I brought him a ways out there, then had him go the rest of the way, I have no idea how far out of where he went. I'm not even sure if he kept in the same direction.” he spoke casual, calm, as if he wasn't being accused of something horrid. 

Maybe that's why the enderman hybrid felt so off, the fact that the defense felt like it was for something small, the fact that there was hardly a reaction. 

“Well, I best be going now, I have some…  _ things _ I need to attend to.” Ranboo held still as watched Dream depart.He small suspect glare held true on his face.

He didn't believe the masked man in the slightest, there was just something _ wrong  _ about how he was acting. 

\---

Tommy could hear the mechanical whir of the pistons lowering the elevator even from the blackstone and obsidian coated room he stayed in, a clear loud announcement of Dreams arrival “home”.

The room didn't have much, at least in terms of his own personal items. There were a few books, a bit of paper and a few scattered pencils and pens. At least the bed was comfortable. Otherwise there was an abundance of medical equipment of sorts. He knows why, now. 

He still wakes up near screaming some nights after remembering the first time he ever had to try one of those  _ fucking potions. _

\---

“So,” Dream spoke, Tommy only sitting in the corner of the room, glaring daggers at him. “The whole reason I have you here is because I need your… help, with something.”

Tommy just sneered at him, “Well you can can take the dumb little part of your shit brain that thought that I would  _ ever _ help you, and  _ go fuck yourself.”  _ Tommy couldn't see through the mask, but he could tell he was being leveled with an unimpressed stare, guess those months in exile were worth  _ something _ at least.

“Look, Tommy. You can either cooperate and make this  _ so  _ much easier, or you can keep acting like this and make it harder for yourself.” He watched as Dream crossed his arms over his chest, “I suggest you pick the latter, it's not like you have any way out of here after all.” Oh great, he's pulling out the halfway threats now, that only ever ended in getting hurt in some way.

If he wasn't going to be left with an  _ actual _ choice, he might as well try to figure out what he'd have to do, “Well in that case, what would the oh so great and powerful Dream  _ possibly _ need  _ my  _ help with?”

The masked man gave a pleased humm as he tilted his head and pulled something out from a pouch on his hip, and tossed it to Tommy. The boy fumbled to catch it, and then stared at the glass holding in… Something. He could tell it was a potion based off the familiar way it bubbled and the corked glass bottle it was contained in, but he had no idea what it  _ did. _

“Drink it.” The answer was simple and obvious, but the more he looked at it the more unsure he became.

“What  _ is _ it?” He glanced up, eyes flickering between Dream and the potion in his hand.

Dream only shrugged, “Dunno.”

Tommy felt the nervous laughter bubble up in throat, “You  _ don't know? _ You want me to drink a potion, and you don't even know what it fucking  _ does?  _ Do you have any idea how dangerous, how fucking  _ insane _ that is?! It could  _ kill _ me!”

“Well I mean, it's not like you actually  _ care _ if you die or not.” He could only wonder how someone could say that so  _ casually.  _ “Besides, look at this way; if you do this, you'll be helping everyone in the SMP. I'm going to be finding out how to make better potions,and then they'll all be stronger when they get them! And it'll all be because of you. And if you really  _ are _ worried about dying, then it's fine, I'll make sure you won't.”

He stared uncertainly at the bottle in his hand, swallowed down his nervous apprehension and popped the cork and downed the contents.

The blond waited a moment, then spoke, “I think it's a dud or something-” his sentence was cut off when a harsh pounding resounded in his head,he doubled over and the room looked like it was spinning, dizziness raising up in his entire body. A dull ache spreading slowly through his bones and he could feel his stomach churning. 

He wasn't sure how long he sat like that on the floor, but he felt exhausted when it was over, he felt tears pricking at his eyes as he came back to reality, “What the  _ fuck _ was in that thing?!” He gasped out.

“Oh you know,” Dream shrugged, “figured I'd see what nausea and weakness worked like mixed together. Of course I added a few extra things in too, just to be sure they didn't diffuse each other.”

Tommy could only let out a shaky laugh, “You're fucking crazy…”

-

It only evolved and arguably got  _ worse _ from there. The worst yet was probably what could only have been described as a worse harming potion, if you wanted to torture someone that would probably be a great start.

Tommy didn't remember much of what happened with that one, just that it felt like he was on fire and dying repeatedly. When he finally came back to himself that time he was still shaking and his voice was shot, he didn't move from the bed for probably a few days afterwards.

It wasn't always bad, some had good effects and others did practically nothing at all, but those always seemed to be outweighed by the ones that caused excruciating pain.

He had sit and wonder constantly how the  _ fuck _ those were supposed to help anyone. Hell, some of the first few tests of some of them had  _ lasting _ effects, things that carried on long past when the potion had worn off. One of which was random bouts of dizziness tagged with a bit of an ache throughout his body, yeah, the first one fucked him over for sure, though it took a few days for it to happen. It was never fun when it happened, but at least it wasn't as bad as the initial test.

Well, it's not like it could get any worse then that right?

It could. It definitely could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway sorry it took so long to update, I just lost motivation to finish any writing, but hey! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up a lot sooner!
> 
> also I made a playlist for this fic and if guys want I'll link it in the next chapter or something-


	3. I can’t change what time it is or dilate my irises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from 'Dr. Sunshine is Dead' by Will Wood :)
> 
> Yeah, this chapter probably isn't as big of an oof as the last one, but still a pretty big oof regardless-
> 
> Edit: Also warning for sensory deprivation, for both this and future chapters (big thanks to the commenter who reminded me what it was called)

The door clicked open and he was reminded of what brought him into his previous musings as the masked man stepped through.

“Tommy,”

“Dream.” If it were a time before or even during his exile, he was sure his voice would have some kind of bitterness to it, but it just sounded dead, like all emotion had finally seeped out of him.

“It went well, they seemed happy with what I gave them,” Dream walked towards where he was sitting as he spoke, “you've done good, I'm proud of you.” Maybe it was the hand that ruffled his hair, or the claim that someone was proud of him when didn't even really  _ do _ anything, or that he'd supposedly aided in something that the people he cared about _ liked,  _ in something that  _ helped _ them, it felt  _ nice _ . A small bit of something, something good, bloomd deep in his chest. 

Tommy was about to reply, but a wave of dizziness hit him, and he felt lightheaded as the room started spinning around him. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, hoping that it'd lessen the feeling somewhat. It worked, to some extent, but he could still feel his head pounding in his skull.

He could feel a hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles, “You good?” Dream's voice was quiet, which he was thankful for, with a small edge of concern.

He nodded, “Yeah, just a bad headache, and the rooms gettin all spinny and shit again.”

A hum was his only response for a few moments, “You should rest then, that usually helps right?” 

“Mhm,” God, why did his voice sound so  _ weak? _ He was strong, this was just stupid headache, but  _ fuck _ it hurt. He flopped over onto the pillows and hauled the covers over his head, he hated when it was dark, but the light was just too much right now.

He listened as light footsteps faded out and the door creaked open and then clicked shut. Good, maybe he'd be left alone for the rest of the day.

\---

Seems he spoke too soon.

Tommy wasn't sure how long he was asleep, but he knew it was at least an hour. His head still felt foggy, but it didn't hurt like earlier, which was a plus.

The door clicked open, and he looked up, watching the green hood step inside and shut the door, “Hey Tommy, I got something new I wanted you to try out for me.”  _ Great, _ he just couldn't have a day off, could he? It was only when he was fighting off some kind of sickness or recovering from a particularly bad test that he could catch any semblance of a break.

“What is it?” He asked instead of voicing his frustrations, he'd learned to do that  _ long _ before he ever got here, when he could smell ash and burning metal, and his ears rang from explosives.

Catching the bottle that was tossed to him, he inspected the contents, it was pitch black and he had to squint to see the bubbles in it, otherwise he'd of brushed it off as a likely dud. 

He didn't bother to ask what was in it, -knowing always tended to cause more anxiety instead of dispelling it like he felt it should've- and he popped the cork off and downed it.

He could feel a slight fogginess as it took effect, and eventually the edges of his vision began to blur. After some amount of time everything went completely dark, but aside from that it wasn't so bad.

“I can't see shit.” Tommy's eyes widened, he could feel his vocal chords working, the effort he'd used to get the sound out but… “I- I can't hear me, Dream why can't I hear me?!” He was certain that he was probably yelling, and well aware lashing out probably wouldn't go over well, but  _ shit _ he was freaked out okay? Something bad could happen and he wouldn't even know it, wouldn't be able to defend himself or hide, he was practically a sitting duck!

He knew he was hyperventilating, but he had no idea how to calm down, he knew it only made the panic worse but he didn't know what to  _ do. _ His breath hitched when felt something soft, warm, wrap around him, his face was pressed into somewhere stable, the familiar texture there as well, as a hand carded through his hair at the back of his head.

Oh, this was a hug. Dream was  _ hugging _ him. It felt a bit awkward at first, but he'd be damned if it wasn't at least  _ somewhat _ comforting. He could still feel himself shaking, and his breath still hitched every now and then as it evened out, but this was definitely better than sitting and suddenly deprived of two vital senses, completely unaware of where anything was in relative to himself. 

If he had a sliver less pride, he might even admit it felt  _ nice _ to feel cared for,  _ protected _ even, again.

\---

Dream watched as the blond opened and drank the potion, eventually his head rested in his hands, soon after that he spoke.

“I can't see shit.” Tommy's eyes widened, Dream nearly backpedaled when he could see the kids pupils anymore, looking closer though, he could make out a small pinprick of black in the greying blue, “I- I can't hear me, Dream why can't I hear me?!”

Of course, he should've expected the yelling, but it was still a headache either way. “Tommy calm down-” he cut himself off when he remembered that he wouldn't be heard, “Great.” He had to figure out some way to calm down the teen, lest the kid start yelling so loud he alerted half the server to their location, which was in all honesty practically impossible, they were far away from anywhere anyone lived and deep underground on top of that. But it would cause  _ him _ a headache, so he sighed and pulled Tommy into his arms, better this slight annoyance over a ringing in his ears from the inevitable shrieking if he'd do nothing. 

Besides, this would probably get Tommy to trust him more, which is something he wouldn't have had to worry about had all the work he put in during the boys exile not been all but ruined. There were still a few threads from then that he was able to tug at still, it was how he'd managed to get the blond as complicit as he has been, but things like that were few and far inbetween and difficult to find.

So he settled to build back up from the ground once again, letting the loose threads he'd placed previously reveal themselves with time, further quickening the process.

It was tedious work, but it certainly was paying off. The control he'd be able to get giving the people of the server some false semblance of power, while he'd be able to whored all the truly useful potions with himself, unstoppable and at the top with none the wiser until it was too late or they overstepped their bounds.

\---

It was a while until the effects of the potion wore off, his sight and hearing slowly returning, and Tommy felt a bone deep exhaustion, even though his head ran a mile a minute. 

But it was over, he wouldn't have to deal with it anymore, at least if that was the result Dream had wanted, or one the masked man was happy with.

It was the first of many what he would eventually come to call “blackouts”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I kind speedran this chap if I'm being honest-
> 
> Also hey! Dream POV wow!
> 
> Not sure when I'll have the chapter out but sometime soon! :D


	4. Suspicions and a Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! A whole chapter of a different POV :O !
> 
> Arctic Anarchist lovers come get y'all juice-

After watching Dream make his way out of the area, Ranboo soon decided to take his leave as well. There was something wrong with the way Dream was acting, he just couldn't quite place what it was. He was certain it had something to do with Tommy though, and that it wasn't good.

He made his way through the nether and eventually came upon the portal into the snowy tundra that held and hid his new residence. After a while he broke over a hill and the small cabin came into view.

Figuring he may as well pay the two others who lived in the tundra with him before going to his own little shack nestled in a hill, he made his way up the steps to the cabin. Besides, the warmth of the campfire would be nice and maybe he was holding onto a light bit of hope that they'd share his suspicions when he told them of the day's events.

He knocked on the spruce door a few times and waited until it eventually swung open,

“Ah, hello Ranboo,” Phil was the one who'd opened the door for him, stepping aside to give the half enderman enough room to step inside, “how was it out in SMP?”

“Good, mostly at least. But… Dream showed up again and he had… Potions.” He explained as he walked to the small table where Techno sat, Phil following behind him.

Techno snorted what could almost be called a laugh, “Well that's nothing new, the guys paranoid and always has the strongest ones he can get his hands on attached to his hip.”

“Yeah but these  _ are _ new, I've never seen anything like it. Here,” he brought the one that had been handed to him out of his inventory, holding it out for the piglin to inspect, “look, have you ever seen one like that? He said he made it on his own but…”

The man held the potion up, a slightly scrutinizing eye looking at it, “But?” He prompted Ranboo to continue.

“Well,” he wrung his hands together trying to dispel the nervous energy flowing through him, “I know you guys weren't exactly on the  _ best _ terms last time you spoke, but it makes me a bit worried about Tommy.” 

Phil quirked an eyebrow at him from where he sat, “Why Tommy, exactly?”

He let out a shaky breath, “I mean, think about it; Dream leaves with Tommy, claiming to be bringing him into another exile, and then he returns weeks later with some kind of new potion that he created by  _ himself? _ I don't know, something about it just rubs me the wrong way.”

“What're you sayin, Ranboo?” Techno shot him a glance as he set the potion down on the table, scooting it over towards Phil with the back of his hand.

“I'm saying I don't think Dream is stupid enough to test potions out on himself, and knowing what I do about what would happen in Logsted, I wouldn't doubt someone if they said they came to the same conclusion.” Maybe he had a bit more disdain in his voice than what would be warranted, but just the thought of the masked man left him feeling bitter and frustrated, especially when someone he'd consider a friend was involved in it somehow.

“Ranboo, think about the accusation you're throwin’ out here,” Techno gave what seemed like a placating gesture, “I hate Dream as much as the next guy and wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him, but that's not something to say lightly.”

“I'm  _ not _ saying it lightly though, something is really wrong, I tried to ask him about it and he didn't even care, just brushed it off! And even if Tommy  _ isn't _ involved in it somehow, then he's still out there somewhere  _ completely _ alone, possibly dead. And Dream could have  _ more _ potions, ones we have no idea about, no idea what they  _ do.” _ He raked a hand through his hair and huffed out a breath, “Either way it's not good.”

Phil sighed, “I agree it's not the best situation, no matter how you look at it, but I'm not sure what we'd be able to do about it at this point. We have no idea where Tommy  _ or _ Dream are, and we have no way to find them.”

“If it comes down to it, we'll fight him, but at the moment our best bet is to lay low and observe.” Techno explained, “It's getting late though and we should turn in for the night, we can talk more about this tomorrow.” He leveled Ranboo with a stare as he said the last part.

The half enderman got the message and stood, “Right, I'll see you guys later, then.” A nod and bidding of goodbye and goodnight were given to him as he stepped back out into the chilled winter air.

He made his way over to his small shack, climbing down the ladder into his dubbed “comfort room”, and sat in the pen with the pets he had, Ranbun coming over to nudge at his hand, earning a small fond smile.

“There's gotta be  _ something _ I can do, I can't just sit around here and do  _ nothing,  _ Tommy could be dead, and if he's not then he's somewhere out in the world on his own, or worse he's stuck somewhere with  _ Dream.”  _ He sat in thought for a while, until an idea hit him.

“I could look for him, I mean, as long as Dream doesn't know about it…”

A plan was already formulating in his mind, he knew which direction they'd gone when they left at doomsday, and if he headed that way and swept the area he'd have to find  _ something.  _ Besides, he wouldn't even step in unless it was obvious he should, so it wouldn't really be able to count as “interfering”.

He'd have to stalk up on supplies to bring, have some kind of travel pack, and get someone to watch over his pets and villagers for him while he was gone, and setting up to leave would take a few days at least. But if he started early and worked on grinding for materials, then he'd be able to set out by the end of the week.

With a plan that was sure to give him some kind of closure he stood and made his way to his bed, a contentment he lacked earlier flowing through him as he laid down for the night.

He  _ was _ going to find Tommy, and he was going to make sure his friend was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Ranboo POV as well, so hope y'all love him as much as I do-
> 
> Also hey! I updated the relationships tags because I figured out that shit. (Obviously nothing shippy though bc ew-)


	5. A Savior's Journey Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again at this fic-
> 
> This chapter is a bit shorter than usual but eh, I think its still pretty good-

Dream had begun visiting the SMP and the surrounding area more often, usually to either get something he didn't have, or to give whoever was around whatever new kind of potion he had on hand.

The week was near its end, and through much trial and error, Ranboo had collected enough resources that if used sparingly enough, would be able to last him at least two and a half months. 

He'd also told Phil and Techno of his plan, which although they were weary and giving words of worry or concern, were generally supportive. Techno had even given him a compass that would lead him back to the cabin should he ever lose his way on the journey, or just want to have a quick shot straight home. 

He'd also been keeping a close eye on what Dream would do each visit, or rather, where he'd go  _ after. _ And eventually deduced that he'd been continuously going the exact same direction that he'd taken Tommy on doomsday. So while he not only was he certain which way to go, he was also getting more and more certain of his theory.

Worry definitely piled up in his gut, and nervousness of getting caught, but he reminded himself that if he did, he could easily play it off as exploring. He'd gotten Phil and Techno to agree to check up on his pets every now and then as well, so he knew they'd be safe while he was away too. 

He was going to be setting out early on the next morning, so he was doing last minute preparations. He'd already gone around the server to tell a few people that he'd be leaving for a while, obviously not exactly why, as that might put what could quickly become a rescue mission in jeopardy. But leaving without a trace only to be found stumbling about the last place he was likely  _ not _ supposed to be likely wouldn't end well either, so he compromised.

It would be difficult, being out on his own and without anyone having a clue where he was, but that was also why he was going on this journey in the first place, his friend was in the exact same position, and he wasn't even prepared for it. Not to mention he had no clue if Tommy even still had his armor anymore, after all Dream had been very insistent on taking it the last time he was in exile.

But those were all things he'd hopefully be able to either confirm or deny soon. As long as he was able to find Tommy in the first place, that is.

\---

Ranboo stood at the foot of the portal near the edge of the tundra, bidding his last goodbyes to Phil and Techno before he set off officially, the early morning rays of the sun just peaking over the hills.

“Remember,” Phil started, “don't get involved unless absolutely  _ necessary,  _ and if there's even a slight chance you'd have to fight Dream you get away as fast and far as you can because you  _ will not _ win. Your best bet is come back here and regroup with us, if we need to step in then we will. Travel light and fast, don't stay in the same place for more than a day and don't get caught off guard. But most importantly,” he rested his hands on Ranboo’s shoulders, “come home soon.”

He nodded, “I will, thank you, both of you, for all your help.”

Techno smiled just the slightest bit, though if anyone were to ask he'd say it was a trick of the light or the sun in his eyes, “Good luck out there, try not to die, I'd hate for my property value to go down cause of some dead guy.” 

“Don't worry, I still have all my lives in tact, though I don't plan to lose any any time soon, so your property value  _ should _ stay intact.” The light bit of banter was enough to raise the spirits of the small party, and eventually the last farewells were said and he stepped through the portal and into the inferno of the nether.

Making his way down the cobblestone paths and rickety highways he soon found himself at the main portal, stepping out into the significantly cooler, yet still warm air of the main SMP. 

It was time to officially set out. He made his way past Erets catste, and through the surrounding spruce forest, always keeping a close eye out on which direction he was headed (which the gifted compass helped incomparably for).

He'd eventually taken a break at an oak forest, sitting under one of the many trees as he snacked on a piece of bread. It was about midday at that point, and he was sure he had been making good progress. 

Eventually he continued on his trek, making way through a few more biomes as the sun began to fall from its peak. He took a few more short rests, but overall kept moving.

It was only when he came upon an ocean that he truly stopped. He had a severe lack of boats, and making one that he could safely traverse to the next landmass would be difficult, as the sea could be extremely unpredictable and he never did well in water.

He figured this would be as good a place as any to set up camp for the night, and figure out what he should do in the morning. Glancing over the sea he had but one thought going through his head.

This would certainly cause a few problems. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off our enderboy goes onto his journey to rescue his friend *sheds tear* I'm just so proud-


	6. Of Illness and Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed the Ranboo interlude, now back to our regularly scheduled Tommy angst-
> 
> (Warning for sickness and stuff that come with it (Its really vague but still), and kinda gore? (nothing actually happens, its just sorta used as analogy.)

Tommy was sick. Again.

Really he shouldn't be surprised at this point, it'd become a common occurrence since he'd been brought here. 

He knew the general reason why, he was in a room that was kept almost excruciatingly sterile near 24/7, only coming out for necessities like showers and using the bathroom. On top of it he was certain that the constant use of potions didn't help boost his immune system at all.

He'd also noticed a raise in the amount of time he'd been getting sick since Dream had been making trips to the main SMP. Honestly, this was the  _ third _ time  _ this week _ he'd found himself unable to get out of bed or keep any kind of solid food down for more than half an hour.

He knew it wasn't just the same illness coming back repeatedly though, mainly because the first time he'd gotten ill Dream had created a potion that was seemingly very effective, he hadn't gotten sick since. At least until this week started, that is.

And while he  _ was _ thankful for it, really he was. But he fuckin  _ hated _ it, it lasted the longest duration a potion could and every second was agony. It felt like he was shoved into the bubbling pits of the nether without a fire resistance, as if every inch of his body was trying to dissolve itself and simultaneously pull itself back together. And then afterwards he'd sit for the next few hours shivering like he was dunked into an ice encased lake in the arctic.

He still had to help with the other newer potions Dream would create as well, on the days he wasn't sick at least. Through all of it he felt as though he hadn't gotten an ounce of rest.

On top of everything, he'd recently been tossed into that accursed soundless silence that had been brought on by one of the potions. This time though it was entirely unexpected, before he had some kind of forewarning, sure he had no idea what effect the potion would have, but he knew  _ something _ would happen. 

But it was so sudden, one moment he was sitting there and having a semi normal conversation with Dream, the next he was practically completely unaware of his surroundings. He knew he'd been flown into a panic, but he didn't remember much from it, just that when he finally came back to his senses he was holding the front of Dream's hoodie in a white knuckle grip.

That was two days ago, he'd been constantly wondering if and  _ when _ it would happen next since.

He heard the familiar click and creek of the door opening and grumbled, pulling the blankets tighter over his head. 

“Oh c'mon now Tommy, acting out will get you nowhere.” Dream's voice rang out, but it did nothing to sooth the pounding headache he had.

“M’ sick again.” His words were slurred and muffled by the covers he was cocooned in, and his throat felt dry and scratchy.

“ _ Again? _ ” He could hear the clear exasperation as Dream’s voice got quieter, “You've gotta be fucking kidding… You know what? Fine, I can deal with this. Guess it means I have to cram the schedule again though.” 

Oh, that's not good. He wasn't exactly sure what the “schedule” was, but he knew when it was crammed together it meant more than one test in a day, which was never something enjoyable.

“I'll be back in a minute then, can't do anything while you're like this.” 

“Mmf.” He really  _ really _ didn't wanna deal with it right now, he'd much rather just deal with the illness running its course than be forced to instantly overcome it.

\---

It wasn't long before Dream returned, a familiar dark fuschia colored potion in hand. He set the bottle down on the nightstand by Tommys bed, “I expect you to drink that. I'll be back later tonight.” If Tommy had the strength to, he would've scoffed, it's not like he had any concept of time here, the walls had a severe lack of windows and there wasn't even a clock.

That was all the masked man said before he left the room again. Tommy waited a few more moments before sitting up to grab the bottle, contents slightly illuminated by the blaze powder used to make them. 

He hated this, but he hated what could happen if he  _ didn't _ drink it moreso, being yelled at was bad enough, and he didn't want to find out if Dream would be willing to hit him if he didn't do as asked.

He took a deep breath and mentally steeled himself as he made the now all too familiar action of popping a cork off the potion and downing it. Soon enough the burning inferno took over his body and he curled in himself, he wasn't sure how long he'd sat like that, tears streaming down his face as he wrapped his arms around himself.

Running a hand through his hair he felt it catch, and ran his fingers over the small braid. He still remembered where it came from, even though it felt like a lifetime ago.

\---

_ Tommy bounded up to Techno through the snow, “Hey, Blade!” he started, the man in question glancing down at him with a quirked brow, “My hair gotten all long and shit recently, and I was wondering if there was anything you think I should do with it, to make it look cooler like yours and Phils.” _

_ The piglin huffed, “What, like a braid?” _

_ “Fuck if I know” Tommy shrugged, “I've never had long hair before now.” _

_ Techno looked up in thought for a moment, hand coming to rest on his chin, “I think I've got an idea, c’mon, let's get inside.” he put a hand on Tommy back and led him up the steps into the cabin. _

_ When they were both seated in front of the fireplace, Techno reached over and grabbed a small section of hair on the right side of Tommys head, separating it into a few sections and began weaving it all together. _

_ Eventually there was a small braid sitting in front of his ear, “Does it have any kind of meaning?” He was sure it didn't, but if it did that would make it all the more cool. _

_ Techno processed the question for a moment, “Think of it as a promise.” _

_ “A promise?” That certainly piqued his interest. _

_ “Yep,” Techno ruffled his hair as he stood, “a promise that no matter what, if you need me to save you, to protect you, I'll be there.” _

_ “Really?” He asked as he inspected it in a mirror, “No matter what?” _

_ “You have my word, kid.” _

_ \--- _

Tommy ran his thumb over the woven strands of his hair, a small weak sob forcing itself out of him.

“You promised you'd come save me,” he curled tighter in on himself, “so where the hell  _ are _ you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I miss the Techno and Tommy dynamic???? Can you tell??????


	7. Warped Vision, Warped Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update came later in the day, I had the chapter done, I just got distracted watching and doodling stuff from the new smp streams, but this chapter is a bit longer than usual so I hope it makes up for that-
> 
> Also warning for death and blood, not a major character, just a one off piglin who chose a bad target-  
> also more Tommy angst

The next day was going by as they usually would for Tommy, he'd wake up, be given food, ate, sat around for an undetermined amount of time until what he figured was lunch rolled around, however this day broke the usual pattern.

Instead of bringing food for the second time that day, Dream had one of the potions, which was considerably odd even for a day with a “crammed schedule”. Usually it would be one right after the other later in the day, so he could tell there was going to be something different either with this or the next one.

As anxious as he was, he would admit his curiosity had peaked, “You're back sooner than usual.” He eyed the bottle in Dream's hand as he spoke.

“I wanted to do this one earlier in the day.” The answer was quick, blunt. Almost like Dream was annoyed, “Wanted to try it  _ yesterday, _ but well, we know how  _ that _ went.” Ah, thats why.

“Why's that? Testing it out earlier in the day, I mean.” Tommy quickly clarified what he'd meant, not wanting it to be misunderstood in any way, least Dream questioned if he was dumb enough to wonder about what caused the halt in plans the day before.

“It's supposed to be for teleportation. If it works right, you  _ should _ be able to teleport where you want to while the effect of the potion is active.” Dream explained.

“So like an enderman? That actually sounds pretty cool.” He was surprised he didn't get very anxious at knowing what it did, but he figured it was better that way anyways, he'd have to know to be able to use it after all. “But why daytime specifically?”

“Because I don't know how much getting from one place to another will take, you can easily fuck up and wind up outside and being able to see will make you easier to find.” That made sense, he supposed, “If you  _ do _ wind up away from where we'll be trying it out, I want you to  _ stay put.  _ Understand?” 

Tommy nodded, he had no idea where the fuck he was anyways, and it's not like anyone would want him to show up anywhere near where they lived. It'd just cause trouble for anyone involved, staying where he was he could help while not causing more issues for those around him.

“Now come on, this room is way too small for this.” Dream gave a beckoning wave of his hand as he made his way towards the door, and Tommy quickly stood to follow behind him.

\---

This room was pretty big compared to the few he'd been in before, it seemed more like a giant hallway than an actual room. He noted a nether portal to one side, and some kind of platform raised from the floor on the other.

“Alright, let's get started.” Dream handed Tommy the potion, “I want you to try and get as close to the opposite end of the hall as you can, alright?”

Tommy nodded and went through the motions he was oh so used to by now, waiting a moment for the swirling particles to start floating around him. They were green, much like the potion he'd taken.

He felt unsteady, tunnel vision kicked in, everything looked like it was echoing every time he looked in a new direction, as if his brain couldn't catch up with his eyes. He held his head and felt his legs stumble, but he was pretty sure he stayed upright. 

He tried to focus on the other side of the hall, choosing a general area of it and tried to just  _ be _ there. He felt something akin to a tug, he lost his balance and tried to look around and gain his bearings, looking around wildly as he stumbled.

The tug happened again, stronger this time, right as his eyes landed on the portal, and he felt himself being yanked through reality. Tommy turned as best he could to look at Dream as he tripped over his own feet and fell through the swirling portal, reaching a hand out. Not because he thought his fall would be stopped, but to get the message across that he  _ didn't want that to happen. _

The nether was  _ not _ a place Tommy wanted to be, the heat was far greater than the generally cool air of the base he'd grown accustomed to living in. He also didn't like it for other reasons he rather not think about. 

He didn't get enough time to really think about that though, he felt the tugging sensation again soon enough. He couldn't tell where he was looking, between the deep clouds of ash that floated through the hot air and the near opaqueness of the portal he was staring at, a light mirage of the world he'd stumbled in from. He could slightly make out the figure that was about to step through to him as the world rushed by again.

Tommy was falling, it was hot. It was  _ extremely _ hot here. The air that was whipping around him felt like an inferno. He wasn't sure when he'd started screaming, but he could hear the sound that was tearing itself from his throat. He glanced around wildly, trying to find land.

_ There! _ He spotted the familiar teal of a warped forest, he focused as much as he could on it through the way his own eyes seemed to bend reality. He felt the tug once again and  _ prayed _ to whatever god might listen that he'd be taken there.

For the next few -he couldn't actually tell if it was minutes or hours, he was teleporting around the warped forest, sometimes he saw a flash of familiar green, other times he'd look and see a hoglin charging at him.

When the potion finally wore off Tommy was slumped against the stem of one warped trees, he was tired. He heard the creak of a crossbow being loaded and looked up, right into the eyes of a snarling piglin. He brought his arms up to shield himself and clenched his eyes shut, bracing himself for the feeling of an arrow piercing through his chest. It wouldn't be the first time, he could still remember falling into the water as he bled out.

He heard the arrow fire, and a loud  _ thwack. _ The familiar pain never came. Tommy glanced up and saw green.

Dream was standing in front of him holding a shield up. Everything else seemed to blend together, one moment he could hear the crossbow being loaded again, the next he heard a dull thud and saw the piglin laying on the netherrack, bathed in red. Dream was sheithing a netherite sword, the familiar crimson drippin of the blade.

He felt lightheaded, his vision started dotting black and he felt himself fall completely over on the nether floor as he lost consciousness.

\---

When Tommy came to, he was in his bed. He groaned and looked around, quickly spotting Dream sitting in a chair, arms crossed under his chin as the mask's beady eyes bored holes into Tommy. 

“Oh hey, you're finally awake.” Dream sat up a bit straighter from where he'd been slumped on the edge of the bed, “How're you feeling?” 

“My ‘ead hurts like a bitch.” He answered as he reached up to cradle his aching head, only pausing when he felt gauze. That's odd, he doesn't remember hitting his head on anything.

“Figured, I guess the effect lingered a bit longer because you poofed a few feet away while I was trying to carry you back. Got a nice greeting to some blackstone on your way down.” Dream seemed to analyze him for a moment, “You don't seem to have a concussion though, so that's good.”

Tommy only really latched onto the first part of what Dream said though, “You don't think it's gonna be one of the ones that sticks around do you?” If he could help it, he really didn't want to be teleporting around with absolutely no control of it.

Dream chuckled, “I sure hope not, but if it does we'll figure something out.” Tommy felt a hand brush through his hair, he had to admit, the small bit of comfort was appreciated. “How'd it work anyways? I assume control was at least difficult, just based on how you were poping around that warped forest.” 

“Yeah,” He nodded, “It probably would've been easier if my eyes would focus. I got really bad tunnel vision and it was like the world was lagging around me, it was hard to stay balanced and I couldn't control when the teleportation actually happened. But it seemed to happen at pretty regular intervals and there was a sorta warning right beforehand, y’know that pull you feel when an enderpearl hits the ground?” Dream nodded, promoting him to continue, “Yeah, I'd feel that, so I think that with a bit of practice it could actually be pretty useful, if the disorienting parts can be at least lessened.”

“You also passed out, though I don't know if that was actually from the potion, or because you got overheated from being in the nether.” The masked man mused, “But with a bit of tweaking I think I can make it work well.”

Dream stood, and ruffled Tommy's hair as he turned to leave, “You did good, thanks for the help.”

Tommy felt his heart swell, he did good! He didn't fuck up by winding up in the nether! He'd actually done something  _ right! _ A slight smile twitched at his lips.

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:D It just keeps getting worse huh? 
> 
> writing this chapter was actually pretty fun ngl-


	8. At the Ocean, I Hear a Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeeee, sorry for not posting the last two days, I was a bit busy and didn't have time to write :pensive:
> 
> But hey! more Ranboo!

It had been a week since Ranboo had set out, making a boat strong enough to traverse the ocean took the better portion of a day, and he had been stopping at small islands to sleep and take breaks. It had taken a while but eventually he found land, the large hills of a savanna, a beacon for him after the days at sea.

When he arrived at the large cliff face it only took a few moments to find a small indentation of land, a little cove where the crashing waves calmed to small lopes of water lapping at the sand. He brought the boat up until the water couldn't help it move anymore and stepped out, pulling it further up away from the ocean so that hopefully the tide wouldn't bring it back out by the time he'd returned.

That was three days ago. Since then he'd been traveling the savanna, traversing the large hills took a lot of time and energy, but they also gave a great vague point and he could be certain that he wasn't missing anything that could be important or aid in his search.

It wasn't all easy though, as nightfall would always bring hardship for anyone, especially those unprepared. Of course he knew full well that he had enough gear and supplies that he'd be safe from most things that could harm or ail him, but that didn't mean the hoards of mobs stopped dealing damage. 

Skeletons could still nick any skin not protected by armor. Zombies when in large groups could become hard to fend off. Spiders could still latch on with venom barbed fangs. And creepers could sneak up close, their explodes still hurt even with the protective netherite he adorned.

In moderation these things were easy to deal with, however when you had to keep moving it could become difficult, small injuries that would otherwise be fine with only minimal treatment will begin to add up overtime. On one hand, Ranboo was aware that he should stop, take time to rest. On the other he knew he should heed the warning Phil had given him, he'd written it all down during the first time he'd stopped to rest.

He shouldn't stay anywhere for longer than a day, by sunrise the next day he should be back on the move again. However he was aware that non stop moving would be difficult, making a genuinely safe shelter would take half a day at the  _ least. _ So either he'd have to find a spot to set up a secretive more secure place to make a permanent shelter he could return to, or he'd have to stop for a short while.

Obviously the shelter he'd make wouldn't be anywhere  _ close _ to permanent, but somewhere he could sleep without the worry of getting mauled by mobs and the occasional stormy weather that would roll across the savanna hills, a base of operations of sorts.

It seemed like it would be a good idea, so long as he was cautious about where it was. Yeah, as long as he was only there at night and during storms it should be fine.

And so he set out to find a place to be his new secret sanctuary. 

\---

It took a while, but he eventually found a place; a large cliff face that overlooked the ocean, there was a large cave that was carved into its side so high up that only a slight mist could reach from the crashing waves. He took some vines and secured them in the ground so that they'd look like they were naturally grown there, but sturdy enough that he'd be able to climb up and down them.

He'd also made a bed, to be honest it was more a spare wool blanket he'd brought along with him and some bales of hay he'd gotten from a village he'd found on his way to find the sanctuary, along with some spare chests and basic starting supplies like a crafting table and furnace.

It wasn't homely in any sense of the word but it was a place to stay, somewhere safe from the elements. Safe from the monsters that stalked the night. And if he hid it right, safe from Dream.

If only it were that simple, but it could never be, as he'd soon find out.

It was late into the night as Ranboo was slowly being lulled into sleep by the waves when he heard it, a voice he'd thought he had escaped when he'd moved to tundra with Phil and Techno.

"You should stop, Ranboo. You know you can't find him, if he did what I said he had and wondered further out you won't find him staying here, and if I really  _ did _ take him then you know I won't let you find him. Give up before you get yourself killed."

Ranboo felt his breathing stutter as his eyes snapped open, "Dream… You- you aren't supposed to be here. I… I got rid of you, of- of whatever  _ this _ is."

The voice hummed, "Did you? Because as far as  _ I _ can tell, I'm still here."

"Why? Why come back now of all times?" His voice was quivering and at this point he wasn't sure if it was from the cool night air, fear, or the tears of frustration threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Because you're trying to get in the way of things you don't understand, that you don't fully grasp."

"What do you mean? I understand it as best as I can, you or well,  _ Dream _ took Tommy and then starts coming back later with a bunch of new positions? That practically screams  _ 'evil plan' _ !" He really didn't want to argue with this voice right now, he wanted to  _ rest _ . But at this point he wasn't sure he'd be able to sleep.

The voice seemed to twinge on annoyed. Almost threatening even, "I'm going to give you this warning, Ranboo; turn back now, or you won't like what will happen."

Ranboo tried to steel his emotions, "I'm not going to stand around and do  _ nothing _ while my friend could be getting hurt. If there's even a  _ chance _ someone I care about might be suffering, I won't be idle when I could actually  _ do _ something about it."

He heard a sigh, "Fine, have it your way. But know that you won't enjoy the outcome." 

And he was left in silence, but it brought no comfort, anxiety stirring in the pit of his stomach.

He didn't sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to everyone who thought he was safe-
> 
> But hey, could be worse


	9. Annoyences to Lie to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaa, Sorry for the sparse updates lately, been working on things for a project and I have had a lack of inspo, but I got a huge burst of fic writing energy and I was able to write this plus some for the next chapter and a bit for a oneshot :>

The blackouts were getting worse. They started happening more often, and sometimes they'd last for what seemed like hours.

One moment Tommy'd be fine and the next he couldn't see or hear shit, he'd start screaming or shouting and sobbing like it was the worst thing to ever happen, as if he hadn't already experienced it  _ many _ times before. And it was really starting to piss Dream off. 

He was hoping it would go away, but it  _ just kept happening. _ So he'd either have to find a way to counteract it when it happened, or find some way to soundproof the room Tommy resided in, lest he  _ want _ s to have to sit with the blond for what could potentially be  _ hours _ trying to calm him down. The second option really wasn't very optimal though, since he wanted Tommy to  _ trust _ him. Leaving him to his own devices during one of the "blackouts" probably wasn't going to help much with guiding things in that direction.

Then again, it might do well. Teach the boy that crying out like a child wouldn't always yield results. Or at least not  _ good _ ones. 

Currently though, he was hard at work at creating an extremely strong healing pot. Even though instant health worked well, it was meant more for internal wounds and small injuries that could be easily dealt with. This would be for fatal injuries that needed immediate fixing that a normal healing potion couldn't work fast enough for, and instant health was too weak to do anything for.

This would be able to close massive wounds far quicker. If all went well that is. 

Dream was really starting to become focused on the task at hand, he thought he was making good progress too. Of course the silence had to be broken, a telltale shriek he was getting  _ much _ too familiar with for his liking.

He sighed in exasperation and turned off the burner in the brewing stand, watching at the bright light radiating from the blazer rod core turned to a soft glow, and stood. 

Really, he should just turn around, get back to what he was working on and stop encouraging this type of behavior. But the last time he'd attempted _ that _ the peaceful silence that typically peaceful silence that enveloped the underground base didn't return for at  _ least _ an hour.

So he made his way through the hall and to the iron door, pushing it open to reveal a now familiar sight; Tommy was sitting up in his bed, hands tugging at his hair as tears streaked down his face. He heard the buildup of air starting to squeak out from the blonds windpipe, and quickly moved over to set a hand on the boy's shoulder, stopping what would have become another loud  _ annoying _ shriek in its tracks as his breath hitched and faltered.

Dream moved to sit on the bed and almost instantly Tommy was clinging to him like a koala, he sighed and began running a hand through the boy's hair, "You're a real pain in the ass you know? I could be doing something _ much  _ more worth my time but  _ no _ you just can't be left alone can you? Can't just close your eyes and  _ sleep it off." _

Every action he made he was careful about, making sure it contradicted his statement and how he truly felt about the situation. He had to be careful with this, make sure that Tommy was convinced that he was there to help him, that he was his  _ friend _ again. 

Only once he was certain that he had that could he change it up, start off with small things, make it so the kid would  _ shut up _ for once. As much as wanted to do something to  _ permanently _ silence the boy, he couldn't. He needed to be able to know what went wrong in faulty potions.

And sure, a pen and paper might work, but asking and getting an immediate answer was something far more preferable. He could play the long game, it's what he's been doing since the start of all this after all. 

Honestly he was making far better progress much quicker than he had before. Seemed there were far more of those threads left from those months of exile than he thought.

For now though, he'd deal with this and hold the sobbing boy in a false comfort until he either returned to his senses or fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to punt this dude.


	10. Prosper the Iron Will to Win an Unfair Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every day we get closer to the next arc of this fic and I cannot wait

Ranboo was getting tired of this. Not only was he making no progress with finding where Tommy was, the voice kept getting more and more insistent. Constantly trying to make him turn back, forget what he came for, what he left the safety of his home to accomplish. 

He'd been out here for almost two weeks now, three days time would turn him to the fourteen days mark. He couldn't go back  _ now _ . Giving up before he'd even scratched the surface would fill him with burning regret for years. Turning back now just wasn't possible. 

So he'd continue. Continue despite the mocking voice of Dream that would keep him awake, despite the monsters that would attempt to kill him on the daily, despite every hardship the wilderness threw at him, he'd continue. He'd persevere. 

"Why do you  _ still _ insist on doing this? You know it was you who blew up the community house, and yet you still let him take the fall for it." That accursed voice echoed in his ears as he wandered through the dry grass back towards the cliff face.

"I didn't  _ know _ then. I didn't remember." Really he should stop arguing with it, not give it the satisfaction. But even so, the urge to defend himself overruled.

"You think  _ he _ would care? I mean, he's already had to take the fall for you before. Each time you always stand by and watch as if you were never involved until it's too late, and you start feeling  _ guilty. _ You're  _ selfish.  _ You want forgiveness when you could have  _ easily _ changed the outcome of things if you weren't such a  _ coward. _ " The words were cruel, mocking.

He growled under his breath, "Shut up. At least I'm  _ trying _ to fix things. Better late than never."

"You say that but well, you saw how bad he turned out  _ last _ time. You say to pick people and then you turn your back on someone who needs you, let him take the fall for you once again." A dry chuckle, always mocking, and becoming an increasing annoyance.

"I'm going to fix it though. I'm going to right all the mistakes I've made." He stated in a flat tone as his tail swished around in agitation, the voice only laughed again,

"You can try, best hope it's not too late for it though."

He waited a moment, and the sound of winds sweeping through the dry grass became all he could hear, "What a jerk. At least I'm almost back."

It didn't take long for him to arrive back at his little cave hideout, the inside wasn't much more decorated than before, if you could even consider the few necessary objects 'decor'. 

However he  _ did _ have a very specific project he was working on; He'd taken a few days to make a new, sturdy boat. However that wasn't all, he was making a system to safely get it down into the waters below should he need a quick escape. 

He had created a pulley system, and was working on attaching the boat to it. There were some issues figuring out weight distribution, but so long as he got that down it'd be fine. He used ropes that were originally going to be cut and turned into leads, but he had convinced the shop-keep at the village who was selling them to let him buy them as they were.

Maybe he was being paranoid, but the way the voice got more insistent with wanting him to turn back and abandon what he was doing. He was getting scared that his original fear was actually true, that the voice was  _ not _ actually his subconscious trying to tell him of his wrongs, because he  _ knew _ he wasn't wrong for doing this. And he knew what he was doing, it wasn't something that he could've simply forgotten, he write in his journals on everything he found each day.

He was starting to fear Dream was actually somehow watching what he was doing, that somehow Dream could just show up and kill him for trying to interfere. But it was also that thought that pushed him forward, because if that was true, then he was  _ right _ and he was getting  _ close. _

He wasn't going to back down from this, but he  _ was _ going to play it safe, have as many backup and escape plans as possible. He knew that he could never match up in a fight against Dream, but he  _ could _ outsmart him in terms of escape, because all a  _ good _ escape banked on was how much time he could buy himself.

So Ranboo spent his time setting up the boat, but along with that he also created other things, traps and different ways for someone to trip as they neared the cliff; small hidden potholes, tripwires that were attached to hidden dispensers filled with arrows tipped with things harming and slowness.

Honestly he was pretty proud of himself with what he had made, on the surface it looked like nothing, but that was exactly what he wanted, having everything hidden and only noticeable if you knew what to look for.

Hopefully he would never have to use them, but it was better safe than sorry. It was all a game of cunning and wit, and he may be in Dreams court, but he never agreed to play it fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kick his ass bro you got it-


	11. Bleed, and Find Safety in the Stars Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha,, Tommy viewers how we feelin after *that* stream-
> 
> Yeah this chapter will not help you cope. Like, at all. Sorry in advance.
> 
> (CW/TW: Depictions of blood and injury)

Tommy was sitting in the bed in his room, as usual. To be honest it was starting to get boring, the whole routine that had been happening. He wanted something different to do, something _new,_ something that didn't terrify him or _hurt._

Then again everything hurt nowadays, at this point it was just a matter of it hitting _more._ He just wanted to be able to relax, to rest without a constant ache in his brain and his bones, to not wake from sleep with a nightmare he couldn't remember, to not watch as all but the feeling of the world disappeared around him at times and for lengths he couldn't control. 

He knew that this wasn't good, that he should try to get out, but did he really _want_ to? Sure, Dream wasn't one of the _best_ people to be around, maybe used him as a labrat that could talk back. But he also didn't yell, not unless the situation really needed it, and he would sit there with him whenever another blackout happened. And it wasn't like he could go anywhere if he left. There wasn't anyone left who wanted him.

So he'd sit here until he died of some kind of potion effect or because Dream got bored and killed him. He looked down at his hands, they had started shaking lately, he couldn't get them to be still anymore. it made things like writing difficult, which only added to the increasing boredom he felt. 

They were covered in small scars and dotted in pale freckles that seemed to be fading the longer he was away from the sun. He could see his own blood vessels clearer than he remembered being able to before. It was almost fascinating, the fact that his body could change its color to slowly fit into his environment. Sure, it wasn't something most would consider _healthy,_ but it was interesting nonetheless.

The more he stared at his hands the more he noticed, like how they'd occasionally flicker, as if a broken hologram. How they would-

Wait.

That _wasn't_ normal. That was not something that was supposed to happen in the _slightest._ There was something very, _very,_ **_wrong._**

He wasn't sure what to do, he watched as his hands seemed to flicker in and out of reality. Was he hallucinating? Or was it some unknown potion effect that was only starting to show itself now? He honestly wasn't sure which he'd rather it be.

One meant he was slowly losing his sanity or some shit, and the other had so many unknown implications about it that he was scared to even _start_ trying to figure out.

Of course that was the moment Dream would choose to walk in, couldn't a guy have a downward spiral about something that could be completely life altering in peace? Then again he wasn't sure he wanted to sit alone with this new revelation much longer. 

He was going to go back to wishing he was left alone.

"Tommy, give your arm would you?" Dream asked as he approached where Tommy sat.

"Yeah, sure, but… Why?" He hesitantly held his arm out, eyes flickering back and forth between it and you to the mask that covered Dream's face. 

Dream grabbed his wrist, "Better if I don't answer yet." 

"What do you- What the _fuck?!"_ In a moment he went from nervous to _bleeding,_ Dream was holding a small dagger in the hand that wasn't keeping his wrist steady. The cut (honestly it was more of a _hash)_ , went from his inner elbow down to his hand. And it was bleeding a _lot._ "What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you trying to kill me or did you decide everything you put me through already wasn't torture enough?"

Dream huffed and Tommy was sure if he could see the man's face he'd be rolling his eyes, and he grabbed a potion off his waist, the color almost matching the blood flowing from his arm. "It's improved healing, for severe injuries. It will fix them faster than a normal healing pot, and better than regen."

He was saying it like Tommy was stupid for not coming to that conclusion while he _bleeding out._ Which, now that he looked at his bed, he realized that the sheets and covers were being stained with that red.

Dream shoved the potion into his free hand, and let go of the other. He got the hint, but when he reached to open it his entire arm jolted in pain, so instead he brought the bottle up to his mouth and yanked the cork out with his teeth, spitting it out somewhere and hearing it clatter on the floor. 

He didn't even hesitate to think over what effects it might cause like he usually did before downing it, Dream had said it was healing and if it meant he'd last another day then he didn't much care.

The particle effects began floating around him and he was hit with white hot _pain._ His arm hurt with a sharp sting before, but this wasn't the same, it felt like someone was using iron that had just come out of a furnace to cauterize the wound back together. He wasn't even sure if he had managed to scream or if his throat closed up before he could. 

Everything was echoing and then, nothing. It all went dark and he couldn't feel a thing. Maybe he should be scared here, but this felt safe, like someone was holding him in a tight hug.

Looking up he could see someone, vague at least. He could make out a face with soft features, kind eyes, and cheeks dusting in glittering freckles that looked like stars, glowing and pulsing in the otherwise pitch black space around him. They had dark hair that sprung up in small tight curls, small dashes of color speaking through it at random, and those same twinkling stars that dotted their cheeks.

"You need to wake up now little one, you'll be free from this soon, I promise you." The voice was soft, kind and lace with something Tommy could only describe as cosmic understanding and he could feel the pull of the waking world. He didn't want to leave though, it was nice here, calm, quiet, and he wasn't in constant pain or fear of what might happen next.

But he knew he couldn't stay, light slowly filling his blurry eyes as he came back to consciousness. When he was able to see clearly again he could see Dream standing almost exactly where he had been before, guess he wasn't out for as long as he thought.

"Looks like it works." Dream observed, tilting his head down to look at Tommy's arm, which now sported a long, thin scar.

"Yeah," Tommy grumbled out, "it hurts like a bitch though."

Dream hummed in consideration, "I'll work on something for that then I guess." The masked man turned to make his leave, probably think up some new way to make Tommy's new life a living hell.

It was at that moment he remembered what he saw before this whole ordeal, "Wait, Dream I- I saw something." The man turned back to him, tilting his head as if telling him to continue, "Before- before you came in here I was staring at my hands and… And they _disappeared._ Like, they were a fucked up hologram, and I don't know what's going on with it or if I'm hallucinating now or something but…" He wasn't even sure _why_ he was mentioning it in all honesty, maybe he was hoping that Dream would know what was wrong (he wouldn't, he never does).

"Well, I didn't notice anything. But we'll see what we can do to keep an eye on it if it is anything." Dream shrugged and headed back out the door, he should have expected that.

\---

Dream walked down the hallway, back to the brewing room he had set up. The potion had honestly worked far better than he expected, sure he had to figure out some type of pain reliever or something to add in, but that was something manageable.

And what Tommy hand mentioned before? About how he thought he might be hallucinating, that certainly gave him a few ideas on something to create. A potion for controlled invisibility could be useful as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop-
> 
> I have all the chapters that lead up to the next arc pretty much done bc I speedran that shit yesterday-
> 
> also hey new summary


	12. Confusion and a Wish for Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why are all my longer chapters the really angsty ones? 
> 
> (TW/CW: uh, slight suicidal thoughts? I think? Does just not wanting to be alive anymore count? I think it does but- Edit: also holy shit i forgot he gets fucking stabbed-)

Tommy didn't want to be here anymore. Sure, sometimes the effects of the potions caused pain but… It was starting to get _worse._ Each new bottle meant some new way to hurt, some new way he could be afraid of this new reality.

He wished he hadn't said anything about how his hands had begun to flicker, in all honesty it looked more like they were _glitched._ But as terrifying as that thought was, it wasn't at the top of his list of worries. 

One of the last few positions was… He didn't actually know what it did, all he knew was after drinking the fucking thing he saw shit that wasn't there. Wouldn't have been the worst thing in the world in all honesty, had one of those _fucking_ blackouts not hit right after.

He just wanted to be done with this, he just wanted to fucking _die._ But he couldn't, not unless one of the potions killed him, or some freak accident happened.

He wanted to go _home,_ but he knew that didn't exist anymore. There probably wasn't a single thing left of the country he'd helped build from the ground up so many times before. The thought made him want to yank the small braids out of his head, but he didn't. Maybe it was because he was still holding onto it as a small anchor of hope that _someone_ would care enough to get him out of this hell, away from this living nightmare of a room.

The door clicked, swinging open. Tommy looked over to Dream, stiffening upon seeing the sword that was strapped to his back, he tried to brush it off as it simply being that the man had returned from a trip. But he knew that was stupid, Dream would leave without armor. 

He tried to figure out why Dream'd have the fucking thing, he looked the masked man up and down and _there,_ he spotted something that felt so sickly familiar and his eyes zeroed in on it; that deep, dark, bubbling _red._

He spoke before Dream could even get a word out, _"No."_

Dream only sighed, _"Tommy,_ you know why I do this. It's to help you, and everyone else, by helping me you're helping _them._ Don't you want to do that? Don't you want to make everyone's lives better?"

"How do I know you aren't just keeping all these for yourself?" Tommy shot back, he knew he shouldn't argue, it only delayed the inevitable. Only made time for anxiety to build up. 

"Why are you being so _uncooperative_ now? What changed? You've been so good lately and then suddenly you decide that you want to fight again? After everything that I've done for you?" 

"You fucking slashed my arm up! And then, _then_ you gave me fucking _something_ that made me see shit that _wasn't fucking there!"_ He was pissed about that shit, sue him.

"Tommy, I have no _idea_ what you're talking about! I never made anything that causes hallucinations." Dream was lying through his teeth, he _knew_ he was. He knew what happened.

"You seriously don't remember? The other day when you had the controlled invisibility. You had another right after that." He was too far into this to back down now, might as well at least _try_ to argue his point.

The shift in Dream's demeanor was almost instant, and for a moment Tommy thought the man realized he'd been caught in the honestly quite stupid attempt at a lie, but instead Dream carefully approached him, and put hands on his shoulders, "Tommy… I never gave you anything after that." 

What..? No he was _certain…_

Dream moved a hand up to his forehead, holding it there for a moment, "You don't _seem_ sick… Maybe I should give you something later just in case." He wasn't sick, or he didn't _feel_ sick at least.

A realization seemed to hit Dream, "You know when you told me about how you saw your hands flicker? I… I don't wanna scare you, but maybe after I have you the controlled invis, you did have a hallucination, but you weren't sure how to cope with it so your mind took a common occurrence from your environment and fabricated that situation."

That... made sense actually. More sense then he'd like to admit. But it didn't change the fact that Dream slayed his arm, then again it _was_ healed right after. With that now in mind he nodded mutely, maybe he was overreacting.

"You think you'll be alright with this today? I put improvements into making it so it wouldn't hurt as much." Dream held up the bottle filled with the bubbling dark red liquid, Tommy only nodded again.

"Alright," Dream reached over his shoulder and grabbed the hilt of the sword that was strapped to his back, "you can close your eyes if it helps, I know you're already expecting it, but still." 

He nodded one more time, not really wanting to talk much anymore, and squeezed his eyes closed. He could hear the _shing_ of the metal being drawn from its hilt, and then

His eyes snapped open and he stared down, looking straight at where Dream's hand rested on the hilt of the sword _that was run through his abdomen._ He looked up towards the mask, a feeling that felt something like betrayal bubbling up his chest, "Wh- _why?"_

"Don't worry," Dream ruffled a hand through his hair and he felt the blade getting yanked back out, a cough bubbling up and he felt blood tricks out his mouth and down his chin, "that's what the potion is for."

He felt the bottle shoved into his hand but honestly? Did he even _want_ it? He'd been hoping he could die not too long ago, if he really wanted to this was his chance. His hands were shaking so bad, he probably couldn't open the damned thing if he _tried._ "I- I can't." His breath shook, "I can't _do_ this anymore Dream. I- I can't keep up through this, what's the point in helping any of them if they all hate me? If they don't even know what I'm giving up for them anymore? They didn't even care when they _did_ know what I'd given up, why should I bother trying anymore?"

Dream sighed and took the bottle back, he heard the pop of the cork and it was placed back in his hands, though he could feel another pair still there keeping the steady. "I know what you've done, and you have no _idea_ how appreciated it is. But I can't tell them, you know that. If they found out I've been sheltering you when I promised I'd have no sort of contact with you…" He shook his head, "Aren't I good enough? I know it's been hard for you lately, but you've never given up, don't start with it now." 

With a bit of help and coaxing from Dream, the potion was brought to us lips. He felt it taken effect, and got a bit dizzy, though whether that was from blood loss or the potion he wasn't quite sure. What he did know though, was that it didn't hurt, not like it had before at least. In fact, he felt almost numb, which was much more welcomed to the pain of being run through with a sword.

He slumped forward, and would have fallen face first off his bed had Dream not caught him, he was tired, he wanted this to be done, but he knew it wouldn't end. He knew that the bandages that were slowly starting to cover his arms wouldn't stop growing with their reach. But maybe he could make his peace with it, the times when Dream would try to comfort him wasn't the same as the tight hugs Tubbo would give, or like how Wilbur would drape an arm over his shoulder and ruffle his hair, or how Niki would offer something she'd just pulled out of the oven, flower still sitting in her hair. It wasn't like the warmth of a cloak being draped over his shoulders as he sat in front of the fireplace in Techo's cabin, or the hesitant but kind words Ranboo would offer.

It wasn't the same, but he might be able to get used to it in time. Maybe it would bring the same warmth that bubbled in his chest.

He knew it wouldn't, it would always lack that feeling of _safety,_ but maybe he could pretend. At least for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh,,, yeah this fic is just getting more and oof-
> 
> at least I have some oneshots on the way, of course one of them is also angsty bc it's based off of yesterdays stream, but the other is more fluff/comedy so


	13. Lost and Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waking up at 3:00 PM and forgetting to post the next chapter until 8:00? Ahaha couldn't be me-
> 
> Also I made a small edit to the last chapter bc a small mistake was pointed out to me by one of y'all, but it's not drastic enough you gotta reread c:
> 
> Wow the plot actually *really* starts moving forward in this one-

He looked up when he heard that familiar click of the door, it was starting to become comforting. At first all he wanted was for Dream to fuck off, but now he didn't want to be left alone for very long. He wasn't sure when his feelings about it changed, but at least he didn't feel that burning hatred that he had grown to despise so much.

"Tommy, come with me, I think I finally figured out the teleportation and wanted to try it out again." Oh, well that was unexpected. When Dream hadn't brought it up after a while Tommy just figured he'd given up on it.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood, his knees buckled almost instantly and he collapsed, only to be caught in strong and slightly armored arms, that was a bit odd, "Are you planning on going out or something?"

Dream only shook his head as he righted Tommy, letting him lean on his shoulder a bit as he went towards the door, "No, but after last time we tried this out I want to be as prepared as I can." Ah, that made sense. "I also tried to make it easier to control. Not sure how well it carried out but you shouldn't be able to go anywhere if you can't see."

"And what if I do? Wind up somewhere I can't see, I mean." Tommy looked up questioningly as they broke into the large hall.

"I actually thought of that, and I have a pretty good solution I think." Dream answered and pulled what looked like some kind of cuffed bracelet from the bag that was slung over his shoulder, and then a compass. "It has a small loadstone in it, that way if you wind up too far out, I can find you. See?" He moved the cuff from side to side, the arrow of the compass following where it went.

"Here, give me your hand so I can put it on." Tommy was hesitant, memories of the last time he'd been asked to do that flooded his mind, but he quickly shook those thoughts off and held out his arm. The bracelet had a closing mechanism he couldn't quite understand, but he could tell it probably had a lock of some sort. Most likely so it wouldn't fall off. Or so he couldn't take it off. He didn't care that much though.

Upon closer inspection he could tell the metal was actually netherite, and it danced with the shimmering waves of enchantments, in all honesty it looked more like a wrist guard that came to a point on his hand, the metal in that area becoming broken into linked up pieces so he could still move his hand. There were a few small engravings on it, they seemed like they were there for the enchantments, and they surrounded the diamond shaped lodestone that rested in the center of the cuff. There was also the signature smiley face etched into the upper half of it as well.

Dream spoke up again after letting him admire the craftsmanship for a short while longer, "Alright, now that you have that, let's get to what we came here for." The potion was shoved into his hands, and he had a difficult time getting it open with his shaking hands, but he managed, and quickly downed it. 

The taste was a bit more sour than he remembered it being, but it wasn't unbearable. The purple particles began swirlin and he felt a little bit of dizziness, but it wasn't near as bad as the last time he had tried this out.

"You alright?" Dream's voice broke through to him and he quickly nodded, "Good, try getting to the other side of the room, like last time, okay?"

"Mhm." Tommy quickly took a stance to keep balanced, and focused on the car end of the hall, the tugging feeling welled up in the pit of his stomach, but he was able to keep his view and concentration on where he intended to go. 

The world seemed to bend and warp around him and in an instant he was in the spot he was just looking.

"Good job!" He heard Dream call out from the place he just left,"Now, try and come back over here, maybe even a little further if you can manage it!" 

He gave a thumbs up and looked to the wall on the opposite end, and waited for the tugging feeling to take over again. When he teleported again his nose was inches from the wall, and he stumbled back a bit, tripping over his own feet and found himself sitting on the floor with slightly stinging hands.

He heard footsteps approaching and looked over his shoulder eyes meeting with the black dots that were a mockery of an expression. "Hmm, seems it works a lot better than the last one. One more thing I want you to try and then we'll be done.

"Next time you're about to teleport I want you to close your eyes, and we'll see if it actually stops it or not." Tommy nodded and muttered a quick 'alright', and squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the tug once again.

The world races past his ears and then settled, he could hear wind and-

He could feel  _ wind. _ His eyes snapped open and he looked around, he recognized the area as a savanna, tall grass was in all directions and he could see a few acacia trees around. This wasn't good.

Okay, okay he just had to stay calm, and stay where he was. As long as he paid attention to his surroundings nothing could sneak up on him.

Tommy wound up teleporting a few more times in the area but otherwise stayed where he was, and eventually the potion wore off. He sighed and sat down, at least he could rest now.

He spoke too soon, he spoke  _ way _ too soon. Black spots began dancing in his vision and the wind started sounding further and further away. He tried to stay calm, really he did. But he had no fucking clue where he was and soon he wouldn't be able know if anything was out there  _ with _ him.

Eventually he couldn't see or hear anything, he knew he should be used to it, but some primal part of his mind would always scream at him that this was something that was so incredibly  _ wrong.  _

He could tell he was hyperventilating now, the stinging of getting not enough air biting in his chest. He didn't know what to do, he was panicking too much.

Tommy couldn't hear it, but he could  _ feel _ the sharp, loud screaming that tore out of his throat. 

He hoped that nothing hostile heard that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me out here creating plot devices lmao-
> 
> The title of the chapter will make sense in the next one :)


	14. Escape Route

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S GO TIME Y'ALL! 
> 
> The moment you've all been waiting for >:)

Ranboo was out wandering the savanna's grassy hills when he heard it; a load, guttural  _ scream. _ He knew it was most likely someone from the village that had run into a creeper or something, but it sounded so familiar and he couldn't help but feel both a stab of fear, and an overwhelming amount of  _ hope. _

He was in the area where it had come from in an instant, looking around wildly trying to see where the person was, "Hello?! Is anyone out here?!" He called out, but got no response. He stopped and quieted down, if the person was still alive he might be able to hear them moving around.

A high pitched whine that morphed into a sob carried to his ears, and soon enough he was able to pinpoint where it had come from. He pushed through the grass, and his eyes landed on a person curled up on the ground. 

Curly blond hair that seemed to have grown out too much, an  _ extremely _ familiar red sleeved T-shirt, and brown khaki pants.

_ He knew this person. _

His voice shook with just the slightest bit of uncertainty when he spoke, "Tommy? Is that you?" He knelt down on the ground next to the blond and put a hand on his shoulder. The other boy tensed, and his breath hitched. "Hey Tommy, 'c'mon we have to get out of here, it's going to start getting dark soon." 

This was in no way how he expected to find his friend, Tommy had appeared out of seemingly nowhere, and he hadn't seen a single sign of anyone living out here apart from the village, but that was in the entirely opposite direction. He tried getting Tommy up, but the blond wouldn't respond.

He sighed, "We need to get out of here before it gets dark. I- I'm going to pick you up okay?" He didn't get a response, but at this point he wasn't much expecting one. 

Quickly he hoisted Tommy into his arms, taking note at how light the blond seemed to be, and set off back towards the cave. When they finally got there he realized a slight issue, "You know, I was kinda betting on you being… Aware and moving around on your own if I brought you here." 

The climb down was  _ extremely _ difficult, but luckily he didn't lose his grip, and Tommy seemed pretty intent on clinging to him like a koala. He almost cried in relief when his feet touched down on the inside of the cave.

When he got in he went over and set Tommy down on the hay mattress bed he had, and was finally able to check the blond over for any injuries. It didn't take a genius to tell he wasn't doing well. It wasn't unexpected, he knew Tommy wouldn't be in the best condition after being in exile for a third time- wow, the more he thought about that the more messed up it seemed.

But that wasn't what actually caught his attention, no what stuck him as odd was how well kept the blond seemed to be. He had seen Tommy before and after his last exile, and this was nothing like that. Ranboo was well aware that Tommy hadn't had  _ any _ kind of preparation when he left, yet somehow his hair was free of tangles, his clothes looked fairly clean and free of any rips or tears, and he was covered in what looked like  _ very _ new bandages. 

There was almost no way Tommy could have gotten a hold of those, he was sure if the boy had been getting things from the village he would have run into him by now.

"Ranboo." His breath faltered, he had gotten used to the voice showing up out of nowhere, but this time it had a dangerous edge to it. "I'll give you a warning one last time; you take that little boat you have there, you get in it, and you  _ leave. _ And I might just let you go alive."

He shook with nervousness, and looked over to Tommy, "Fine. Fine, I'll go and you'll never have to hear from me again." He began to grab the most needed supplies he'd need for the journey home and loaded them into the boat, then dragged it to the edge and made sure it wouldn't begin to descend until he was ready.

Then he approached where Tommy was laid down on the bed, and hoisted him up into his arms, "But I'm not going to leave without him." He went as fast as he could towards the boat, setting Tommy down and jumping in after him, grabbing the rope that anchored it to the cliff and unraveled it from where he had it tied down. 

The boat rocketed towards the cracking waves of the ocean down below and was only slowed just enough that it didn't capsize when it hit. He pulled out his sword and severed the rope, he began rowing out as far as he could, and then released the single sail he had built into the small boat. 

Over the loud crashing waves that aided in their escape he could faintly hear the sound of a dispenser releasing an arrow, and the dull thud of someone's body hitting the ground below and let himself smile, just the slightest bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this and then it's into the second arc :D!
> 
> Also I don't really say this bc I prefer to try and reply to everything, but all of your comments have been really nice to read <3


	15. Homeward Bound Through the Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't even think of anything to say at this point, I am exhausted and I have been writing for five hours. Enjoy this I guess

They were a good way out into the ocean by the time Tommy was actually coherent. Well, for the most part. His eyes were cloudy, and overall he didn't seem to be doing very good.

Ranboo was having a difficult time trying to take care of him and keeping control of where the boat was headed. He kept as close as he could to direction the compass Techno had given him. It was obvious Tommy was sick, but he really couldn't do much of anything at the moment aside from give him a healing potion when he was at least semi-conscious, but it didn't seem to do much of anything.

He knew, or at least  _ hoped _ they'd reach land at some point soon, he was tired. He wasn't sure how long they'd been traveling for, all he knew was he couldn't stop, because he if it  _ was _ Dream that got hit by one of the traps he set up, the man wouldn't stay down for every long and Ranboo didn't wanna risk even the slightest chance for him to catch up.

The sun would be setting soon, he could already see it beginning to dip behind the larger waves. He was thankful at least, that there weren't any mobs that could catch up with them in the middle of the sea. Drowned were generally pretty easy to outrun, and there was an extreme lack of phantoms no matter how long someone stayed awake.

The air was starting to get more of a chill, though whether that was from the night or if they were near their destination remained to be known. However he tried his best to keep Tommy warm, even unclipping the cloak around his shoulders and laying it over the other boy.

This was probably going to be a long trip.

\---

Tommy had, quite frankly, no fucking clue what was going on. All he could remember was that the teleportation potion, once again  _ did not _ work, and right after it's effects wore off he had a blackout. Then there was someone there, someone who he could tell was definitely  _ not _ Dream. The fabric of their clothes was different, it was less soft, it felt more like something expensive. Definitely not the type of the thing he expected from anyone who lived out in a savanna.

Then they had taken him…  _ Somewhere _ . He had no fucking clue, he couldn't see them, or hear them. His head hurt, and he knew within at least a few hours he was probably going to wind up sick again. 

And don't get him wrong, he was most certainly panicking. But he had no fucking clue who this person  _ was _ . For all he knew he wound up in SMP territory, which wouldn't be good. If he was with someone who was in the SMP-

Actually, no. He was being stupid. He was most certainly with someone from around there. No fucking villager dresses  _ fancy. _

But yes, Tommy was panicking. Silently. Because he had no clue what the person wanted, what they'd _ do. _ So he would just quietly suffer to himself until he could actually tell what the fuck was happening. He would just wait until the blackout passed, then he'd assess the situation, and wait for Dream to find him.

Except he didn't get that chance apparently. He wasn't sure  _ when _ he fell asleep, but when he woke up his head was pounding and although he could see, his eyes were all bleary. He could tell one thing for certain though, he was in a boat. In the middle of the fucking  _ ocean. _

Tommy could also vaguely remember waking up at some other point in time and having a potion shoved into his hands. He could almost instantly recognize the shape of the bottles they came in at this point.

He sat up with a groan and rubbed at his eyes, though it didn't seem to help much. He hadn't noticed the other person was there until they spoke.

"Oh! Good, you're awake. I uh, I don't know if you can hear me, since when I found you you weren't responding to anything but…"

Tommy  _ knew _ that voice. It was certainly hard to forget the person who had at least  _ somewhat  _ been there during one of the worst times in his life. He looked over to where he heard them speak, and sure enough, in all his half and half enderman, crown bearing, suit wearing glory, was Ranboo.

He groaned and let his head fall down to his knees.  _ Of course.  _ Of  _ fucking _ course,  _ Ranboo _ would decide that he needed saving or some shit. The guy clearly meant well, but he  _ did not _ need help. If the guy wanted to help him he should have said something back when Dream fucking  _ took _ him. 

"Why am I here?" May as well try to figure out the situation, maybe he was misreading the situation, maybe a group of pillagers fucking showed up and the ocean was the only place to escape to. Prime knows those fucks could be absolute fucking pricks when they wanted to. Then again it doesn't explain why the guy decided he'd take  _ him _ of all people.

"Why? You were in the middle of  _ nowhere,  _ looking like you just crawled out of hell, having what seemed like one of the worst breakdowns I've even seen  _ and _ completely unresponsive." Ranboo huffed, "Not to mention you're _ clearly _ sick. Besides, I came out here to find you, and now I'm certainly glad I did. You'd probably be  _ dead  _ right now." 

Tommy paled and shot up, looking directly at Ranboo, though still trying to avoid his eyes, "Wait, wait, wait. You  _ actively _ decided to try and find me? Do you have any clue what could happen to me- no, what could happen to  _ you _ because of that?!"

"I am  _ well _ aware of the risks I was taking, but to be honest, I don't much care. I know how bad exile was for you  _ last time,  _ and clearly I was right to worry. I mean have you seen yourself lately? You look like you've been living in a hospital bed because each time you get released you get hit by another car!" There was clear exasperation in Ranboo's voice, and Tommy would certainly be lying if he said he didn't flinch when the other boy shouted.

"I was  _ fine. _ " Tommy crossed his arms and his voice quieted a bit, "Dream would have found me eventually." The air was seeming to be getting colder by the moment, and he found himself pulling a blanket and cloak he hadn't noticed before up around his shoulders.

Ranboo ran a hand over his face, "That sentence is not as comforting as you seem to think it is." 

"Should be, since apparently _ everyone _ was fuckin confident enough to let him take me again in the first place." He pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and resting his cheek on them to glare out into the ocean. He could see icebergs drifting by in the water, wherever they were going, it seemed like they were getting close. 

"I was! I just- I was stupid and a coward then. I couldn't take on Dream if I tried, let alone him and, Technoblade, Philza, and half the server." He sighed, "I still  _ am _ too weak to fight him, or  _ anyone _ really. That's the whole reason I set up traps to slow him down."

Tommy's head whipped around to glare at him again, "You fucking  _ what?! _ Are you crazy?! Do you have a fucking death wish?! I was  _ hoping _ that maybe you were granted with more self preservation skills than I ever was, but clearly I was too confident in you." He shook his head, "I'd expect that kind of shit from Tubbo, but  _ you? _ Really Ranboo?"

Ranboo laughed a small bit, and his breath could be seen in the rapidly cooling air, "Well, I learned from the greatest. Besides, I'm pretty confident to say that I think you'd do the same for me."

Tommy sputtered for a moment, and gestured around wildly, "Well of fucking course  _ I _ would! Doing stupid shit that defies Dream has sort of been one of my on going character traits."

"Yeah, which is why I was worried. Knowing you, you would have just come waltzing right back into the server the moment you got the chance." Ranboo shrugged.

Tommy's eyes widened and he looked away, "I… I  _ couldn't. _ "

"Why's that?" The half enderman tilted his head, "Surely you would have found a way, or at least you'd have run off when Dream was visiting the rest of the server."

"I couldn't fucking  _ leave! _ There was a fucking lock on the door! Besides, It's not like it was that bad. Sure I was fucking pissed off at first but it's not like I was in a fucking tent while it was cold as shit outside with no fucking way to protect myself." He ran a hand through his hair, "Plus, I was able to help everyone from there. I mean yeah, nobody  _ knew _ I was helping but-"

Tommy paled, " _ Shit. _ You're not supposed to fucking know Dream's been… Helping me. Don't you fucking  _ dare _ tell anyone about that."

They were getting closer to land, small snowflakes had begun littering the air, and in just a few moments time they would be on the snowy arctic banks.

Ranboo glanced down at him, "I mean, I wasn't planning on telling anyone I found you and brought you back with me. Well, you know, aside from"

"Y'know Tommy," A low monotone voice called out, "I'm beginnin' to see a pattern in our relationship."

Tommy looked over to land, and let out a groan seeing the two figures standing there, one of them holding a torch out in the night air like a becon, the other with an all to familiar crown, "Oh you have got to be  _ fucking _ kidding me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaayyy they're there, arc two finally kicking offffff
> 
> Also If y'all like awesamdad fics then like, I have just started one, dw it wont overshadow this, but like, aewsamdad and capitalist sons modern au with adoption and sbi angst? and honestly just angst in general? (Though it has way less angst and way more fluff than this so-)
> 
> anyway https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762610/chapters/73211211 read it here if you want


	16. Snow and Concern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving you all on a cliffhanger for like a week, I lost motivation to write and then the March 1st stream hurt me even more. But we are okay now and I will try to keep updating regularly again :>

It was cold as shit, and Tommy shivered as the group made their way through the deep snow to get the snowy homestead. He was having some trouble walking, but that was nothing new, he could seldom stand upright without feeling like his legs were going to give out. 

But he was stubborn, even as he stumbled and collapsed into the snow every few moments and his head poured with a migraine and his brain felt foggy. He fell again, almost face first had he not brought his arms out to brace himself. He shook the snow out of his hair as Ranboo hoisted him up by one of his arms, and once he was back to standing he practically yanked his arm out of the enderman hybrids hold.

A low huff sounded ahead of them, "Y'know Tommy, having to stop every few minutes for you is getting a bit annoying," Techno turned around and the blond glared, "you may as well let someone help you along. Clearly you need it." The last part was mumbled out in a hushed tone, but Tommy still caught it.

"Well if it's such a fucking issue you can keep going, I can take care if myself perfectly fine. In fact, I never asked for anyone's god damn help. I was perfectly alright where I was, before this asshole decided I needed  _ saving. _ " He jabbed a thumb in Ranboo's direction and the other boy let out a disgruntled squak.

"Wh- Tommy, you  _ clearly _ weren't fine! We already had this conversation on the way here, you need help! You can't stand on your own feet, and you have a fever that keeps getting worse- yes, I noticed. You can't tell me that you're fine, not with how you were when I found you. So please," Ranboo was standing in front of him now, hands resting on his shoulders as the enderman hybrid gave as close to eye contact as he could manage, " _ please,  _ let me- let  _ us _ help you." 

Tommy shrugged Ranboo's hands off and continued walking, "I told you before, you're going to get yourself hurt with this. But fine, if you want to die trying to give me help that I don't need or  _ deserve, _ go ahead." He held up his left arm, swaying it back and forth to show off the cuff tightly clasped around it. "He's gonna find me one way or another, probably already knows I'm here if I'm being fucking honest with you."

Recognition shone clear in Phil's eyes seeing the device. Good, at least someone here knows at least it's basic function, he won't have to go into some long discussion about bullshit he didn't understand.

The feathers on the shorter man's wings bristled, "Is that-?"

Tommy cut him off, "A tracker, yeah. Was supposed to be so I wouldn't get lost, prime knows I'd probably be dead without it had Ranboo not found me." His eyes widened as the words he said caught up with his foggy mind, "N-not that I can't take care of myself! I can handle everything just fine, thank you very much!" He began quickly stomping through the snow, towards the pluming smoke of the familiar cabins campfire, promptly collapsing face first into the snow next to Techno.

"Yeah. Really proving your point well there buddy." The sarcastic drawl made agitation creep through him and he shot a glare up at the man, standing as quickly as possible while fighting off a dizzy spell and continuing his hike towards the cabin, at least it would be warm in there.

\---

The three hybrids watched as the blond marched off.

"He seems awful contradictory." Techno mused, Phil hummed in agreement, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He's never been there kind to accept help all that easily," The winged man reached over to give Ranboo a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "try not to take it too hard."

Ranboo sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I know, it's just…" He paused to collect his thoughts a little, "I was there, a lot during the time he was in Logsted. We would exchange letters a lot, and some of them were pretty worrying, I'll admit. But this seems almost  _ worse  _ somehow."

As the three continued the trek through the snow, Techno looked over to Ranboo, "He said something about how he'd be dead if you didn't find him, any ideas on what that was about?"

"Hm?" The boy turned his head, "Uh y-yeah. Yeah, I do. When I found him he was completely unresponsive, it was like he couldn't hear or see me. Not to mention I wouldn't have even known he was there if I hadn't heard him  _ screaming. _ "

Phil grimaced, "Yeah, and I'd assume he wasn't in the best shape either. I mean, he hardly had half a mind to keep in any sort of upkeep last time he was in any sort of exile. And that was  _ with _ people coming around."

"That's the weird thing though, he was already  _ like _ that when I found him!" Ranboo gestured his arms around with the exasperated exclamation.

Techno hummed, and quirked an eyebrow at him, "So, what you're saying… Is that he clearly already had someone looking after him, but you decided to bring him back here anyways?" 

"No- well, maybe… But I had a good reason!" 

"And that would be…?" Techno crossed his arms and leveled Ranboo with what could probably be described as a disappointed stare.

"I can't explain it all right now, but I know that I was right. I know I was right about everything I thought before I left." Ranboo pulled his arms around himself, looking down towards the snow as he listened to keep pace with his companions.

"Well at least give us  _ something, _ because as much as either of us may want to believe you, it just sounds like you let worry and paranoia take over and you just up and took him from a place where he was generally safe, and didn't even want to leave in the first place." Phil tried to keep his tone light, but Ranboo still caught the edge of frustration that lingered there.

He didn't want to get upset at them, he knew that they were viewing this from a far more critical outside perspective, but the attitudes were grating on his nerves, "Safe? You really think he looks like he was  _ safe?! _ He looks like he's been living in a hospital bed, he can't keep upright for more than a few minutes, even when he tries to hide it he still flinches when anyone gets too close." He shook his head, letting out a humorless laugh, "Not to mention, he has a  _ tracking bracelet _ on him. And he's been sick and getting worse since I found him, I've tried giving him healing positions but they just don't  _ work. _ "

There was a long pause as they hiked through the snow, everyone mulling over what they already had presented to them.

"I will admit, that does sound a little fishy," Techno sighed, "but it doesn't exactly mean Dream did anything. Unless of course, there's more you haven't told us."

Ranboo huffed a bit in exasperation, "There is more, but he asked me not to tell anyone about it."

"Well it's not like you haven't already ignored what he claimed to have wanted. And if it  _ is _ Dream, then he's probably already on his way here. Might as well give us a  _ reason _ to defend him, otherwise I'm gonna feel like we've committed and assisted in a serial kidnapping." The joke fell a slight bit flat in the tense atmosphere, but Ranboo was a bit glad Techno tried to keep the mood up.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" He steadied his breath and tried to wrangle his thoughts so he could properly get across the seriousness of the situation, "It was Dream, that much I definitely know. And Tommy kept telling me how  _ I  _ would be the one who'd be in danger for helping him, which is honestly pretty weird, Tommy doesn't really worry about people. Not out loud at least."

Phil and Techno nodded, the former gesturing for Ranboo to continue, so he went on to explain all the other oddities he had noticed and the small bits of information Tommy had spoken about. How the younger teen had apparently been kept locked in a room, how he seemed to think that whatever he was being put through was helping everyone else.

  
  


Phil sighed and ran a hand over his face when Ranboo seemed done with the explanation, "Adding that to his general appearance, and the tracker  _ does _ paint a pretty bad picture." 

  
  


"Yeah, there's other smaller things too but-" Ranboo cut himself off as he saw the deep indentation in the snow in front of Techno's cabin.

He rushed over, quickly checking the now collapsed Tommy, brushing the snow off the younger boy, who was shivering from the cold and curled in on himself, then pausing for a moment to check the blonds temperature, "Great, we need to get him inside, his fever is even worse." 

He hoisted Tommy up in his arms and began climbing the steps, another thought coming to him, "Oh, yeah that's another thing that worries me."

"What is?" Phil questioned as he followed up the steps, Ranboo moving off to the side so that the winged man could open the door for them.

"He's light, like, 'loose your balance because you severely overcompensate while picking him up' light. It's like he's hardly eaten anything, I know he's not exactly the best at being self sufficient, but he  _ wasn't _ by himself."

Techno laughed, though it was easy to tell it was more in exasperation than at the circumstances of the situation at hand, "Leave it to him to get into something like this. Kid has always been a trouble magnet for as long as I've known him."

The door was closed as Techno followed the two inside, cold air being shut out for the time being. Ranboo carried Tommy over to the couch that rested in front of the fireplace, he left out a sigh, this was going to be a lot tougher than he might've anticipated at first. Sure, he struck an insane amount of luck with both finding and escaping with Tommy, moving forward, and getting the younger boy to actually explain all that happened was going to be hell.

He already made it so far though, and he'd be damned if he gave up now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter, but I wanted to get something out to y'all so-
> 
> Also I hope it shows through in this, but I'm trying to keep close to how Tommy acted after the exile arc (acting like he's okay but also flip flopping between being defensive and saying things that are occasionally worrying)

**Author's Note:**

> anyway how'd y'all like the cliffhanger? I have a lot of plans for this AU so be ready for spain without the S.


End file.
